gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:FaBerry-No Air
.......................................................... Willkommen auf meiner Seite .......................................................... 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px ---- Lieblinge Tumblr m3f0s6ELGp1rvnx8eo1 500.jpg|Sebastian tumblr_lcvp6v6luu1qavszmo1_500.jpg|Quinn 209gs2ep209_jl-0261.jpg|Rachel 244543305 640.jpg|Blaine Lieblingspaare Faberry Datei:Faberry-hug.gif ---- Kurtbastian Datei:Kurtbastian.gif ---- Lieblingsspiele Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Datei:Caption-60855-20070210165021.jpg ---- Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney : Justice for All Datei:Mainart.jpg ---- Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney : Trials & Tribulations Datei:Phoenix_guide_1193443713.jpg ---- Lieblinge (Spiele) ---- edgeworth.jpg|Miles Edgeworth maya.png|Maya Fey Pearl_Fey_Harumi_Ayasato.png|Pearl Fey 660px-1,662,0,360-Franziska_Von_Karma_Appears.png|Franziska von Karma phoenixwii.jpg|Phoenix Wright ---- ♪ Musik (Spiele) ♪ ---- PWAA Objection! 2001 rWwhIjYBan0&feature=relmfu Objection! 2002 sWlVC9HLwRo&feature=relmfu Objection! 2004 8ku95-BAAyE&feature=relmfu Phoenix Wright:Ringtone-The Steel Samurai : Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo uceYgGsy53Y&feature=relmfu Cornered WHhMH3__74M&feature=relmfu Confess the Truth Gxr5vQHXDOA&feature=related ---- ♪ Music ♪ ---- Crystal Ship e_nckib5-Wo My Love is Your Love (Sped Up) b7Tv-uQWeyk The A-Team X0dnp5E8FMo There She Goes Vg1gFig2i84 Jetlag (Ab 16) nemhy42JHss Dein Kuss GzF6dAkHWjw&feature=related Post für dich vuN_8ZmhUtQ&feature=related Ich will wissen edgn-uo0iVQ&feature=related Another World XqldPn-Wvkg What Makes You Beautiful agkmRm3XsmY Forever Young >KyTRLocKx-Q&feature=related One Thing 9cdAPPhGvnA&feature=relmfu Pumped Up Kicks BGj19AEE_TA&feature=relmfu Turn Up The Music 457----TlbU&feature=related Wird noch erweitert Lieblingssongs gle_321_performance_starships_tagged_640x360_17548082.jpg|Starships glee-1-d-1.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful 283582722_640.jpg|My Love is Your Love 287098163_640.jpg|Cry pohijfj8mc1fc2p.jpg|Shake It Out Lieblingssongs aus jeder Folge Staffel Eins Ouvertüre.png|Ouvertüre: Don't Stop Believin' Glee-s01e02_take-a-bow.jpg|Showmance: Take a Bow Glee-vocal-adrenaline-mercy-acafellas.jpg|Acafellas: Mercy Lea-michele-sings-taking-chances-on-glee-preggers-episode.jpg|Preggers: Taking Chances glee0105.jpg|The Rhodes Not Taken: Alone glee-itsmylifeconfessions1.jpg|Vitamin D: It's My Life/Confessions Part II Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg|Throwdown: Keep Holding On BustAMove.png|Mash-Up: Bust a Move Glee - Defying Gravity.jpg|Wheels: Defying Gravity Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg|Ballads: Lean On Me HairCrazyInLove.PNG|Hairography: Hair/Crazy in Love S1E11_Smile.jpg|Mattress: Smile (Lily Allen) You_Cant_always_get_what_you_want.jpg|Sectionals: You Can't Always Get What You Want adrenaline_h93DD4n7QHQ.jpg|Hell-O: Highway to Hell Borderline-open-your-heart.png|The Power Of Madonna: Borderline/Open Your Heart Fire.jpg|Home: Fire 4c98d9be171ee0c5c4.jpg|Bad Reputation: Run Joey Run screen-shot-2010-05-12-at-1-54-52-pm.png|Laryngitis: One Glee-dreamon2.jpg|Dream On: Dream On Beth.png|Theatricality: Beth Glee121 0020.jpg|Funk: Another One Bites The Dust 36.png|Journey: To Sir , With Love Staffel Zwei Empire_state_of_mind.png|Audition: Empire State Of Mind Glee-Ep202_510.jpg|Britney/Brittany: I'm a Slave 4 U 51296410001_628239888001_ari-origin29-arc-170-1286498554331.jpg|Grilled Cheesus: Only The Good Die Young Glee-lucky.jpg|Duets: Lucky Glee_rocky9.png|The Rocky Horror Picture Show: There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif|Never Been Kissed: Teenage Dream Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg|The Substitute: Umbrella/Singin' In The Rain Marry_You.jpg|Furt: Marry You I've_Had_the_Time_Of_My_Life_special_education_sam_and_quinn.jpg|Special Education: I've Had the Time of my Life LastChristmas.jpg|A Very Glee Christmas: Last Christmas 0203-glee2-video-credit.jpg|The Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Bills,Bills,Bills Firework_Glee.jpg|Silly Love Songs: Firework Glee - Baby.jpg|Comeback: Baby 1040323_85dc668b-37f6-4b00-bec9-1a24bae1939d-8.jpg|Blame It On The Alcohol: Blame It (On the Alcohol) Landslide.jpg|Sexy: Landslide Getright.jpg|Original Song: Get It Right Tables.jpg|A Night of Neglect: Turning Tables I_feel_Pretty.png|Born This Way: I feel pretty/Unpretty BTS-of-The-Rumours-Episode-finn-and-quinn-24663028-648-432.jpg|Rumours: I don't want to know JarOfHearts.jpg|Prom Queen: Jar of Hearts Santana_backtoblack1.png|Funeral: Back to Black Light_up_the_world.png|New York: Light Up The World Staffel Drei glee_301_weve_got_the_beat_performance_tagged_640x360_1259695.jpg|The Purple Piano Project: We Got The Beat glee-s3-ep2.jpg|I Am Unicorn: Somewhere It's_All_Over.jpg|Asian F: It's all Over Candymanggfjh.jpg|Pot O' Gold glee_091111.jpg|The First Time: Uptown Girl rumor-has-it-glee.jpg|Mash Off: Someone Like You/Rumour Has It ConstantCraving7.jpg|I Kissed a Girl: Constant Craving Blubb.jpg|Hold On To Sixteen: We Are Young 9ebab4790d5169b5bb74a448af2ebc62fce003d9.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas: All I Want For Christmas Is You Santana02.jpg|Yes/No: We Found Love 244543305_640.jpg|Michael: Wanna Be Startin' Somethin ricky-martin-glee1.jpg|The Spanish Teacher: La Isla Bonita 257558539_640.jpg|Heart: Cherish/Cherish glee-glad-you-came.jpg|On My Way: Glad You Came FighterGlee.png|Big Brother: Fighter 1.159478.jpg|Saturday Night Glee-Ver: Boogie Shoes 283582722_640.jpg|Dance With Somebody: My Love Is You Love 287098163_640.jpg|Choke: Cry glee-1-d-1.jpg|Prom-asaurus: What Makes You Beautiful 10.jpg|Props: Mean (Bild wird bald erneuert) gle_321_performance_starships_tagged_640x360_17548082.jpg|Nationals: Starships Gruß an Birkan